


In the Rift

by Lostboy_Laurens



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angst & fluff, fuxking tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostboy_Laurens/pseuds/Lostboy_Laurens
Summary: Dorian doesn’t find the voices in his head comforting in the slightest. the Inquisitor’s touch though?
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120487
Kudos: 6





	In the Rift

Dorian takes a shaky breath moving over the crumbling structures. Has to keep up with his Inquisitor. Ignore the abominations around them. Follow a weird spirit- whatever it is. Least it was helping them... 

“If I get possessed Boss this is all your fault-“ Iron Bull grumbles behind him, causing Dorian to jump. Right. There were others there with them. 

The Iron Bull seemed to hate the place as much as Dorian did- perhaps more. Least Dorian was a mage, had some clue of the Rift. Had visited parts, but that was in dreams. this... was a whole other issue. Especially when voices talked in his ears. Manifesting nightmares before his eyes. Over and over again. 

“Maker this is miserable... how much further.” Dorian scowls, clutching his staff closer. He gives Cole a glance and the poor spirit seemed to be struggling the most. 

The Inquisitor just shook his head “I’m sure we’re getting closer. Once we have a shot for the exit. I want you all to go ahead-“

“Oh dont you dare go all self sacrificing again! The Inquisition cant stand to lose its leader.” He swallows. And he cant stand to lose his amatus... Not now. Not that they were finally together.

~~~

Dorian stands outside the rift waiting. Of course the Inquisitor had stayed behind. and even now the voices of the nightmare rung in his head. 

_ You Dorian, are the easiest to feed from. After all you fear for your love. that he may leave you. Or that he may die. And really either would be better than what we know will happen. You cant stay in the Inquisition forever. You have to return home. Change it. You’d leave the man you love. And you will break his heart. Just as you ask him not to do to you. _

He tries to ignore the voice, but it clung to his heart. He found truth in it. He couldn’t stay forever... He had to fix Tevinter. And his Amatus- if he lived that long... He couldn’t come with. Its something he has to do on his own. And it would devastate this man he loves. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t notice two people falling through the Rift. 

Didn’t notice the demons dying as the rift was forced shut.

Didn’t see his Amatus approach until he was suddenly wrapped up in a tight hug, gentle hands wiping tears from Dorian’s cheeks.

“Are you hurt? Did one of the demons get you?” There was his caring Inquisitor, standing with him. Causing the tears to spill over, clinging to the other man.

There wasn’t a pause before he was wrapped in strong arms, carried from the battlefield. 

~~~

They spent the night together in the camp, Dorian unable to stop touching his Inquisitor. Had to make the most of it while it lasts. Maybe he’d look into ways to communicate from afar... swears he had heard of a crystal that could be use to communicate. 

He woke in the morning to his Amatus’s kisses and sweet touches, skin dancing with pleasure as he is filled with praise and love. This was what he needed. His Inquisitor... and maybe a hot bath when they got back home. To their room. 

Least they had that together. Until the war was over.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, late night drabbles to post cause self indulgent shit


End file.
